Impossibilities
by RJRelentless
Summary: "The realisation came to Leliana one late night while visiting the privy. She had had her suspicions for a while, nearly a month. She hadn't expressed these concerns with Theron yet, remembering what he'd told her during the time of the Blight; Due to him being a Grey Warden, Theron creating offspring was impossible." MaharielXLeliana
1. Chapter 1

As Leliana lay in the soft, plush bed that she and her lover, Theron Mahariel, were given for the night, she counted the endless stars which scattered around the sky, biting her lip as she stroked his short, brown hair.

How she was able to hold him in her arms as he slept, she didn't know.

Part of her felt betrayed, angry at him for what had done. But another felt happy, joyous, that his acts were to save his life; to let them stay together. To make it so that no one would be leaving her again, like so many people before him had.

Theron moved in her arms, pushing his small nose deeper into her hair. He always said that he enjoyed the smell of her red, fiery locks. Honeycomb, he said. When they were travelling through Fereldan, Leliana would prequently have nightmares about the most terrifying things; her memories. Being captured by the Orlesian Guards, the first time she ever took a man's life... _Marjolaine... _After awakening from these terrible dreams, she would often crawl from her tent and find her way to Theron's, snuggling into the man's side until she felt better, refreshed and safe. His own smell was a mixture of the forest trees and fresh spring water, a scent that Leliana came to love during their time together. Now, however, she could hardly stand the stench of the Elven man.

Sweat, sex... _Morrigan..._ That's all she could smell at that point; that _she-devil. _That... that _bitch..._

As much as she wanted to hate the apostate mage, Leliana couldn't indulge herself fully, knowing that Morrigan's offer was ultimately leading to Theron's safety against death.

Leliana replayed the conversation she and her lover had had, just before she gave her consent to save his life. She recalled how hurt both of them had been; the tears that stung her eyes as he explained to her that he _had _to do this, too scared was he of dying. But of course, he would leave it all down to her. _'I wont do it without your say so, Leliana' _he'd said, looking down at her with pleading eyes.

_How fair_.

Theron had left Leliana in her room then, muttering a weak goodbye before he closed the door and ventured down the hall to his own private room. Leliana allowed the tears to flow then, knowing that as she led down, cold in her empty bed, he would be indulging in another woman, dancing the playful game of love and pleasure as she whispered words of filth into his ear.

He had returned to her in half an hour, quietly opening her door to peer inside, noting that she was under the covers, and without a word, dressed himself in his nightly attire and slipped under the furs next to her, not quite touching, but close enough for the Orlesian woman to feel his heat. He knew that she wasn't asleep, of course. No woman would be able to find slumber knowing that their lover was with another woman. She turned around to face him, her eyes red from weeping. They had embraced then, holding each other tightly, Theron whispering into her neck 'I'm so sorry', 'Forgive me' and 'I love you so much'.

Soon after, he'd fallen asleep in her smooth, pale arms, leaving Leliana to her thoughts. At the end of it all, she knew that he was doing this for her as much as for him. He knew how much she'd lost already, and he was in no hurry to be killed. And Morrigan now had her demon baby. '_Works out for everyone' _Leliana thought sarcastically.

As she held onto Theron tighter, sleep slowly began to claim her, her thoughts dispersing as dreams of the future came meet her.

* * *

><p><em>Finally, a party! <em>Leliana thought as she entered the Great Hall at Denerim Castle. Everywhere she looked, there was some noble making conversation, or a bunch of ladies- in-waiting attempting to gain the attention of the newly appointed King of Fereldan. This was the part the Grand Game that she missed; the people. Finding out who they were, what they'd done to obtain such elaborate clothing; It was all such a joy to her, and one of the few aspects she was glad to have brought with her from her previous life as a Bard. She sat in the corner of the large room, observing everyone who passed her.

She watched as the people around her danced, the Elven servants offered food to any passer-by's, smiling with kindness as they curtsied or bowed. From the scene in front of her, however, there was only one thing missing; The Hero of Fereldan.

As soon he had been given his new Title, Theron huffed, claiming that it was way too... _formal_ for his liking. Leliana had thought that the name suited him very well, had even teased him about it.

Shortly after the Battle, Theron, Zevran and Wynne had gone in search for the missing apostate, no one seeing any sign of the witch since before the Archdemon had been slaughtered. It had been five days since then, and she hadn't reappeared. She did, after all, promise Theron that she would never be seen again, and it appeared she was true to her word.

Leliana sighed, her thoughts going back to the fact that the Blight was now over. They were all free to do as they wished now, celebrating being the main priority on ever one's list. Well, mainly. With Morrigan being missing, the Hero of Fereldan and his companions had put celebrating their victory aside for a short while, Theron insisting that finding the witch was more important. It was only the day before the party that he'd finally set aside his worry, and acknowledged that finding her would be near impossible. Today was the first real day that he truly relaxed. The first time in a year that he would wake up and not have to leave his bed for his duty. And he found that waking up beside his red head and not having to rise to the day was defiantly not a bad thing.

Leliana smirked, making a mental promise that tonight, after the party, she and the Elven man would be doing some 'celebrating' of their own.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since the Blights end, and the people of Fereldan had moved on quickly from the terror and destruction of the Darkspawn. The people bound together to help the country move forward, to progress from this experience and rebuild what had been lost.<p>

Most of the companions of the Hero of Fereldan had gone their separate ways. The mage Wynne returned to the Circle for a time, helping her people rebuild the Circle of Magi and riding the tower of the few stray demons. Zevran had explained to his companions that he would travel for a while, claiming that the one thing he missed about the Crows was the moving around, jumping from one place to the next. He said that he would briefly return to Antiva, and make his way from there. Oghren stayed in Denerim for a while, before moving through to Lake Calenhad, where he reunited with his old flame, Felsi. The Hero of Fereldan received a letter months after his departure, expressing that Felsi was pregnant.

After a year of being separate from his _Asala_, the Hero helped Sten find his missing sword, giving the Qunari the chance to return home, to Seheron. Sten departed from Fereldan a week after the Blight had ended, giving the Hero a last friendly word of hope; that when his people invade Fereldan, which they one day will, that the two will never cross paths. Alistair took up the Title and responsibility of King, causing uncertainty amongst his people. He soon showed to be a promising leader, however, with the help and support of the Hero of Fereldan. Denerim was rebuilt quickly under his Rule, and things were slowly getting back to normal.

As for the Theron and Leliana, they travelled Fereldan for a short time, coming back to Denerim every so often so Theron could assist the new monarch. It was during such a time that Leliana realised something that would change both her and Theron's life forever.

The realisation came to Leliana one late night while visiting the privy, unused linens and cottons clutched in her left hand as she bit the thumb nail of her right. She had had her suspicions for a while now, nearly a month or so. She hadn't expressed this concern with Theron, remembering what he'd told her during the time of the Blight. Due to him being a Grey Warden, Theron creating offspring was impossible, or so Alistair said. When the roots of their situation began to grow, Leliana merely cast them aside, presuming that missing her Cycle was due to some injury she's suffered during the final Battle. Now, however, she was sure.

As she stood, she looked down at her stomach, wondering how in all of Thedas Theron hadn't noticed the small bump that was forming on her belly. It was understandable, she supposed, as during the past month, he had been spending most of his time with Alistair.

She found her way blindly back to their room, only a few candles giving her a path. Worry filled her as she came closer to their bedroom, the biting of her nails growing frequent as she neared the door. She _needed _to tell him what she'd found. How though, was another matter. She entered cautiously, and found him collapsed on their bed, an arm hanging over the side of the mattress. He had stripped himself on his large jacket and shirt, the rest of his armour sitting on a nearby chair, as were his sword and daggers.

Smiling, she approached the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder. He opened a single eye and peered up at her, returning her smile when she began to draw soothing patterns on his back. She began using two hands, one on his firm shoulders, the other tending to the knots in his lower back. This had become a nightly ritual for them. First, she would relax him, then he would return the favour, his hands coming over her shoulders, back, arse and legs.

Tonight she knew would turn out differently. She had to tell him, and _tonight. _If, that is, she could work up the nerve to say anything. Sighing, she kissed his shoulder. "Stressful day?" she asked, coming to sit on his backside.

"Very," Theron chuckled in response. "Alistair's trying to meet with Divine Beatrix, to try and loosen the Templar's hold on the Circles. I've tried telling him that there's no point. Nevertheless, he refuses to listen. Honestly, I think becoming King has made his head bigger than before," he joked.

Leliana hummed in reply, continuing her work on his back. Theron smiled again, before turning onto his back, his short hair falling into his eyes. He brought his lover to sit on his stomach, his hands stroking her hips gently as he stared up at her. "The good news is that soon, I won't be needed, and we can get back on the road again." Grinning, he leaned up on his elbows, causing the red head above him to slid down and settle on his lap. She brought her arms around his shoulders, biting her lip as he came up to kiss her neck.

She moaned quietly as she gripped his hair, sighing into his ear. _'Of course he'd want to do this **now **of all times...' _"Ma chérie... I need to tell you something..." she whispered breathlessly.

"It can wait," he told her, grabbing her carefully around the waist and settling her bellow him as he turned toward the covers. He returned to assault her neck, and felt her jaw tense. Slowly, two warm, petite hands came to rest on his shoulders and pushed him away from her. He frowned, looking down at her curiously, and he hated to admit it, but a little hurt. Seeing the anxious look in her eyes, however, made these emotion turn into worry. "Leliana? What's wrong?"

There was a deep silence between the two lovers, tears of happiness and fretting erupting in Leliana's eyes as she looked up at him. He leaned up on her elbows and placed her hand over his. "I've missed two of my menstrual cycle, Theron," she explained quietly. Taking his hand, she placed it over the small bump that began to emerge on her stomach. "Mon amour... I am with child."

_**A.N: Soooooo... Good? Bad? Let me know in a review :D**_

_**This is a story that I've wanted to write for a while, so it feels good to finally get it down on paper (kinda). **_

_**This isn't going to be a one shot, but a full story of roughly 8-10 chapters. And for those of you that follow 'Together Again', don't worry, im doing another chapter on that as we speak :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

As Leliana paced around her small but sufficient work tent, she looked down in her hands at a report that one of her many Agents had given in to her. She analysed it soundly, taking in every word of news that had been given to her. This had become a daily ritual since she and Cassandra had declared the Inquisition reborn, and even though she sometimes tired of it, she knew that no one else could do the job.

Each day, she awaited a single, delicately written letter; One that she knew she was foolish to think she would receive. Still, she held on hope that one of her messenger hawks would swoop down to her, carrying a letter from her lost lover.

Sighing, she put aside the report, no longer concentrating on its contents. She walked near the entrance of her tent, and looked toward a small scene; Varric teaching a young boy how to shoot an arrow. She smiled thinly, watching as the boy fired and missed his target. He had been having lessons from the patient Dwarf for a few days now, Varric claiming that the boy was big enough to wield a weapon. At first, Leliana was against the idea, but relented when she saw the boy pulling at her own bow, reminding her how much he looked like his father.

Had anyone asked her if she saw herself as a mother before coming to Fereldan, she would have laughed immediately and brushed them off, claiming that she loved her life-style- The Game- too much to let it be disrupted her child-bearing. Even Marjolaine had told her she wouldn't suit being a mother to a child, that she was too ruthless to provide any safety and love for any off-spring. If someone would ask her now, however, she would say that she could imagine her life any other way.

Fingering her wedding ring as she watched, Leliana smiled proudly as her son pulled back the bow string to his cheek, his posture firm and steady, before he released the string, the arrow flying through the air and hitting his target. His reaction was ecstatic, a grin immediately growing on his face when the arrow hit the wood he was shooting at. He turned toward the tent, his green eyes catching hers as he smiled gleefully. He looked back at Varric, who tapped the boy on the back.

"Nice shooting, Tamale," Varric praised him, walking to the wood and yanking the arrow that was dislodged in the oak. "See? I told you you could do it! Just a little more practise and you'll end up just like our Spymaster." He walked back to the trainee, handing him the arrow. "Although, hopefully you wont take after her too much in temper. You know how she can be," he said, handing the boy the arrow. "Ahh... don't tell her I said that."

Tamale chuckled, knocking the arrow against his bow again. "I wont, don't worry," he smiled across at the Dwarf before looking intently at his next target.

Leliana smiled at the little scene, her grin falling when she noticed the chain of her son's necklace when he pulled his arm back. She recalled with great sadness and a heavy heart when he received that pendant.

* * *

><p><em>It had been three years ago, and it was a hot, sunny day in Val Royeaux. Both she and Tamale were sitting on a bench near the gates of the city, her arms around his small, six year old shoulders. As he looked down at the ground, he sniffled every moment or so, though tears were not falling from his eyes. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, holding him tighter to her as she kept her gaze on their home, waiting for her husband to appear from the doorway, dressed in his travel gear and a backpack slung over his shoulder.<em>

_This was a difficult day for the three of them, but they had all known for a while it was coming. Ever since Theron had gone after Morrigan, Leliana had known something had drastically changed in her Warden. He was... 'enveloped' in the book the witch had left for him, claiming that the secrets within could cure him and Alistair from the Taint. After years of studying the book, he had decided to go toward the West, to find something Morrigan had listed in the old, worn book._

_She lifted her head back toward the door at the sound of its opening, her heart leaping to her throat when she saw him. She didn't want him to go. She never wanted him to leave, but she knew it wasn't a selfish act, him leaving to find the cure. He was doing it for him, his friend and ally, and his family. No matter how much she wished to plead with him to stay with her and their son, she knew he was doing this to be with them for longer, to give him more time to spend with his loved ones._

_Explaining this to their son, however, was not so easy._

_Tamale had quickly drawn himself to tears at his father's words, hearing that he had no idea when he and his father would meet again. Leliana had never seen a bond so strong between father and child. Working for Divine Justinia had caused her to be away from home far too often, leaving Tamale in the care of his father. Through her absence, their bond had grown, and Tamale idolised him. Hearing that he had to leave was as difficult for the boy as much as it was for her._

_The Warden carried himself over to them slowly, people greeting him as he passed. There was an awkward silence when he stopped in front of them, Theron waved his hand through his hair as he thought desperately for something to say to his family. But already, Tamale had resolved, letting the tears fall down his cheeks as he began to sob. Theron smiled gently before kneeling on his knees in front of the young boy, bringing his hand under his head to lift his face up. "Chin up, little hunter," he had said, using his thumb to wipe away any tears. "I'll write as often as I can, okay? I'll be back soon." Before standing, he lifted his hand and searched his pocket. His hand retreated from the furry tomb, revealing his Dalish Pendant; The Amulet his clan had given him as a child. He clasped the pendant around Tamale's neck, letting it rest on his fine, elaborate clothing. "Keep this safe for me? I don't trust myself not to lose it." He smiled, ruffling his son's hair as he began to grin slightly, looking down at the wooden pendant._

_He rose to look at his wife, who had risen to her feet as well. They said no words of exchange, only engulfing each other in a firm hug as Theron kissed her hair, with a quiet promise that he would return to her, free of the Taint. He bent down to embrace his son, telling him in a low whisper to 'look after his mother'._

_He had left them then, walking through the gates of Val Royeaux, his next stop was to the stables, where he would pick himself a fine horse, and leave for the West._

* * *

><p>That had been three years ago. For weeks after his father's departure, Tamale said little to anyone who talked to him, even to Leliana. For the first few days, the Left Hand of Justinia had thrown herself into her work in an attempt to dull the aching loneliness that settled into her heart. After seeing the result that had on Tamale, however, she quickly withdrew from her workings, explaining to Justinia her need to spend time with her son.<p>

As promised, Theron wrote as often as he could. He sent back his findings, and little gems that Tamale had taken an interest in, but the farther he went into the West, the fewer his letters had been. In his last, Theron had explained he would no longer be able to write, at least for a time. This had left both her and Tamale saddened, knowing that they wouldn't be hearing from him, worry washing over Leliana as she would have no idea of his safety. The last letter they had received was a little over a year ago, but even then he left the exact location of where he was travelling to a secret, not wanting to be followed.

Tamale had never taken that Amulet off. He claimed that wearing the jewelled pendant made him feel closer to his father, and he cherished it every moment since Theron had departed. Leliana remembered, that as she came into their room in Haven one late night, her heart tugged at the sight that greeted her; her son laid up in her bed, his little pendant clenched tightly in his fist as the boy held a frightfully pained expression as he slept. The more time went on, the more often Leliana was met with this sight when her work for the day was done. Tamale had often awoken during the night, his sudden heavy breathing and rustling of the covers awaking Leliana from her sleep. He would then often tell his mother of his dreams; Dreams of where his father was, who he was with and what he was doing. Leliana had tried to tell him it was his mind playing tricks on his, that the dreamland showed us many things we wished to see. Nevertheless, Tamale remained stubborn as an ox, refusing to believe that what he saw at night were figments of his imagination.

And his dreams, these supposed figments of his imagination, these phantoms which were meant to cause no harm, were not so meaningless after all.

* * *

><p>Mere days after Varric had given the young boy an archery training session, Tamale had began acting strangely. He was... edgy around people, keeping to himself most of the time and spending most of the day in the corner of Josephine's Office with a book, staring at the pages endlessly. Josephine was the first the notice the boy's strange behaviour, and reported the matter to Leliana.<p>

The Spymaster confronted her son gently one night before he resigned to bed, asking what had had him in such a daze. He gave her a worrying look, and looked down to the floor. Leliana knelt in front of him calmly and placed her hands on his shoulders. "You know you can tell me anything, yes?" she asked, giving him a smile. "What's bothering you?"

Tamale raised his eyes to his mother's then, biting his lower lip nervously before letting out a shaky breath. "Mamae..." he began, looking back down to the ground. "When the Inquisitor comes back from Redcliffe with the Mages, something _very _bad it going to happen..."


	3. Chapter 3

And true to Tamale's word, something bad did happen.

Ellana Lavellan had returned with the Redcliffe Mages a week later, claiming to the rest of her Council that she had offered them sanctuary within Haven. Or as much as she could give, anyhow. Cullen had gone against the idea, naturally, but Leliana on the other hand had appreciated what the Inquisitor did greatly.

This was, however, when Tamale began claiming to his mother that they needed to leave the small, little village of Haven. He had pleaded, begged her to believe him, had told her that if they didn't leave now, many people would die that night. Nevertheless, Leliana had calmly told the boy that these visions were just the Fade, with its ghouls and phantoms lying to him. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly, and told him to go and play with the other children whilst others in the village began to plan for a party of victory. Tamale gave her a look of betrayal, and muttered, "The sky is going to open again, Mamae, because of _him_."

Leliana sighed, and scolded. "That's enough, Tamale," she said firmly. "Go on now, run along."

With slunk shoulders, he moved from her side, and walked down the Chantry's stone steps. In a sad way, it reminded Leliana very much of how she was, when her Brothers and Sisters of the Lothering Chantry had rejected her because of her 'vision' from the Maker. Shaking her head, she returned to Josephine's Office, the woman ecstatic and hurriedly planning a small party for the villages inhabitants.

* * *

><p><em>Dancing<em>.

All Leliana could see from where she was sat were people up on their feet and finding a dancing partner, mugs of ale in their hands as they twisted and twirled around each other. Even though she were not part of this happy activity, she took great pleasure in watching the people skip around her in glee. Many children were playing a part in celebrating, making small daisy chains for the villagers to wear. One who was not part of this head-wear making, however, was Tamale.

Leliana noticed her son not too long ago, as he made no secret in clambering up the Tavern roof. He was perched upon the wooden roof, his back to her and his eyes scanning the mountains that protected them. He was sat there for an entire hour, listening to people singing and dancing while he kept watch over the village.

Even through his recent strange, and slightly disturbing, behaviour, she couldn't help but notice how much he'd grown in the past year. How quickly he'd actually _grown_, in fact. Many people had told the former Bard during her pregnancy to never let her eyes stray from her and Theron's little creation, one woman claiming that babies only stay that was for five seconds before they're up and toddling around on their own two feet. Leliana... _suspected_ that the woman was exaggerating a little bit, but couldn't help but see the truth in her words.

_At first, Leliana was coping quite well with the thought that she was with child. She began calming down and staying inside a lot, sad that she and Theron couldn't continue their travels, but happy none the less to be given a break. She had written to Dorethea of her pregnancy, and received one back of congratulations. The people of Fereldan were gleeful at the news that their Hero was expecting a baby, and Denerim had thrown yet **another **party of celebration, as if the say the victory party for ending the Blight wasn't good enough._

_Theron himself was happy when Leliana had given him the news, nervous albeit, but happy none the less. He wanted to be there, to do a better job than his own parents did with him. He offered himself to Leliana as her own person attendant, claiming he would do whatever she needed him to do._

_Though she was quite content with having everything done for her during her nine months of baby carrying at first, after a few months she began to tire of it- **greatly**._

_After three months, Leliana was getting restless. She began to hate not being able to leave the Castle walls which surrounded her, not being able to travel around the country, or even perform in the blasted local Tavern, for Maker's sake! And quickly, the words 'Do you need anything, ma vhenan?' made her grit her teeth in frustration and glare at her lover in annoyance, hoping that it was enough to make him understand that no, she **did not** need anything else. She did not need anything to eat, to take a rest, to have a bath- **nothing**. She felt uncomfortable about not being able to do anything for herself. This... dependencey was foreign to her, and she hated every second of it. Why was she not allowed to do anything for herself? Just because she was pregnant didn't mean she was helpless.  
><em>

_Much of the frustration went away however, when one night after slipping into bed, she placed a hand on her rounded belly, and felt a sharp nudge under her palm. She woke Theron up hastily then, calling out that their child was kicking against her stomach. Wherever they touched on the outside, their baby was kicking from the inside. This, again, eventually caused Leliana frustration, as once their little unborn child starting kicking, it wouldn't stop. And, to further annoy her, the baby usually awoke at night, when she lay in bed, desperate for sleep._

_In the end, however, she knew that even though she disliked, **hated **the experience of pregnancy, and all the sleepless nights, aches and pains it had given her, it was all worth it in the end._

* * *

><p><em>She had awoken suddenly during the night, clutching her swollen stomach as she grunted in discomfort. She gasped quickly under her breath as another wave of pain enveloped her. She threw her arm to her left and landed it heavily where Theron was sleeping soundly, waking him immediately. "Theron, the baby's coming!" <em>

_The rest of the birthing process passed in a hazy blur. All that Leliana could truly remember was the pain, and pushing, and the noise as people attempted to tell Theron that the midwife had gone home for the night. After rushing out quickly that he had lived in a Dalish Clan for all of his life, Theron claimed that he knew how to deliver a child, after doing to for many of the women of his Clan. _

_A few hours later, the pushing had started, and oh Maker, was that a painful experience for the Bard. Every thirty seconds or so, Theron would give the woman heavy instruction to push outward, and continued to do so until there was a loud, tiny cry that ran throughout the castle halls._

_It was strange for Leliana, to say the least. One moment, the pain was **there**, and it hurt immensely, and the next it was just gone, leaving her exhausted and collapsed in the bed. She vaguely heard the cries of her new born, as well as Theron telling her that she had birthed a baby boy. _

_She felt a hand on her cheek a little while later, and opened her eyes to see Theron looking down at her, a bundle of towels lodged securely in his arms. He sat down on the bed next to her legs and urged her to sit up. She smiled despite herself when their child had been transferred into her arms and Theron had taken his place beside her, the both of them looking down to what they had made. Together, they noted little things about the baby, how his ears were rounded like his mother's, his eyes green and piercing like his father's, and how all the tiny characteristics of the babe in her arms reflected them as he fed from her._

* * *

><p>Leliana was pulled from her thoughts as she watched her boy upon the rooftop. She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned to see the Grand Enchanter Fiona looked over at her. She smiled and took her place beside the red-head. "Tonight was a marvellous victory," the Mage commented.<p>

Leliana nodded her head in agreement and returned the woman's smile, looking back over the people. "I would have thought you'd be celebrating with everyone else," she said, rubbing her hands together and moving toward the lit fire in front of her.

"No," the Enchanter chuckled. "I'm too old for that now, my dear. Anyhow, I've been too busy watching your son," she admitted.

Leliana turned to her again, watching her closely as the woman turned her gaze to Tamale. "In all my years serving as a Circle Mage, I have met many children who harbour the gift of magic," Fiona started. "They have a certain... _aura _about them, a particular feel that tells trained Enchanters, such as myself, that the ability of magic sleeps within them, untouched and sleeping." Fiona gestured toward Tamale and looked back to Leliana. "That aura, Lady Leliana, is one that surrounds your-"

Before the Grand Enchanter could finish, there was an unsettling scream that ran throughout the village. "Mamae!" Tamale shouted, now standing upon the wooden structure. When he held her eye, he turened and pointed toward the snowy mountain, revealing dozens of red and orange flames that were marching their way.

* * *

><p>If there were any word that could describe Leliana, it would be tired.<p>

As she and the remaining members of the Inquisition crawled up the white, cold mountain, all sombre and exhausted from their days of travelling, she noted the aching dullness in here legs, something she was quite unfamiliar with, being as she spent most of her time in her work tent, looking over papers and speaking with her agents.

Most of the Inquisition was behind her, members such as Josephine and Dorian helping those unable stagger up the hill. Turning so she was walking backwards, she cast her eyes over their numbers, realising in disdain how few people had survived the attack on Haven. _If only I had listened..._

Her gaze moved to the food carts, where her son was helping an elderly man pull a cart of vegetables up the mountain. Although she noticed him struggling, she smiled as Tamale pushed on, determined to make it up the last stretch of hill. Behind him were the groups of Mages, many carrying cups of warm soup as they travelled. Enchanter Fiona was amongst the group, watching Leliana closely before averting her gaze.

Leliana glared at the Grand Enchanter, their 'discussion' coming to mind as she continued her trek up the mountain.

_Cassandra and Cullen had just come back from searching for the Inquisitor, the woman in question hanging loosely as the warrior and commander carried her. There were many gasps and murmers throughout the little settlement, some people claiming that the Elven woman had been saved again by Andraste. The return of the Herald had fallen on Leliana's deaf ears as she sat huddled with Josephine and Tamale, the red-head consentrating far too much on her son's words to hear anything else._

_Unknown to them, when everything had settled, another set of ears began to listen to Tamale's claims. He had told his mother and 'Auntie Josie' that he has seen Corypheus in his dreams, giving the Tevinter Magister the nickname 'Cory' as he couldnt pronounce his full name. Tamale had seen and felt his anger when Inquisitior Lavellan had taken the Mages away from him, watched as past events unfolded in front of his eyes, as Corypheus had attempted to enter the Maker's Kingdom. He also claimed hushly that 'the Wolf walks again', and that he's 'closer than you think'._

_Solas had been the first Leliana had called for, asking if he can give any light to what Tamale had seen. Solas and Tamale had held each other's gaze for a long few moments, as if having a mute conversation through their eyes. _

_**That **was when the Grand Enchater had gratiously offered her view point. "It is obvious, is it not?" she said, walking into their conversation. "The boy is a Mage, a Dreamer." She turned to Tamale then, looking down on him, a smile gracing her lips as Leliana registered what Fiona had told her.  
><em>

_"I had my suspisions," Solas piped, looking to Leliana as she looked at him questioningly. "Dreamers are Mages who are capable of entering the Fade without the need of Lyrium," he explained. "Talented Dreamers can shape the Fade to their will and let it display past events, as Tamale explained to you."_

_"Dreamers are also very vulnerable to demonic possession whilst in the Fade," Fiona put in, switching her gaze to Leliana. "I tried to explain this to your before everything happened at Haven, but we were interupted. Dreamers are... **extremly **rare, due to how often they are possessed. I would like you to put the boy in my care, in case anything were to go amiss."_

Leliana had reacted badly to the Enchanter's request. What right did she have to ask to take her son out of her care? The Spymaster knew what Fiona was asking, and it was just as bad as sending him off to the Circle Tower. They had continued in private then, Leliana hastily and harshly telling the Mage that she would _not _allow her son to be taken under the wing of the leader of the Mage Rebellion. Although, later, Leliana realised she might have gone about speaking with the Grand Enchanter in a different way, her point still stood.

As Leliana continued to walk up the mountain, she shook her head and smiled smally, reminding herself that Tamale was actually a _Mage_. Never in her life would she have thought him such a thing. Her smile slowly turned into a frown in deep thought as she considered the dreams Tamale had described to her. Surely if his dreams of foresight were real... then what of those of Theron? Were her son's dreams of his father true as well?

Leliana was brought from her throughts as she felt a tug on her right hand. She looked down to see Tamale grasping her gloved hand, extending to her his fist with the others. Clamped in the fist, however, is what made her smile greatly.

In his right hand, he held a single flower, the stem of which he was grasping, the white petals, the edges slightly brown, sprouting over his fist. He smiled up at her, gesturing her to take the flower. "I found it behind the Chantry yesterday," he told her, his green eyes watching intently. "Papa gave you some, remember?"

She took the flower in between her fingertips, twirling it as she recalled Theron approaching her, the very same flower being carried delicatly in his hand, presenting it to her as if presenting a gift to a Queen. Of course, he had asked for a kiss afterwards, which made her blush at the memory.

She looked down at her son and gave him a wide smile, snacking her arm around his shoulder as they walked on together.

_'Yes,' _she thought. '_His dreams are definatly real...'_

_**A.N: Sorry it's been a little while, I've been away on holiday :D**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, sorry if there are any errors. Also, I'm updating my one-shot story 'Together Again', so go over there and check it out! :) **__**See you soon! **_

_**~RJay**_


	4. Chapter 4

The clip-clapping of footsteps was all that could be heard in the vacant halls of Skyhold Castle, aside from the hooting of owls and squawking of ravens. '_Today has been... too long...' _the flame-haired Spymaster thought as she walked through the empty corridor that led to her and her son's room.

The Inquisition had arrived at the Fortress of Skyhold earlier that day, everyone tired and exhausted from their days of continuous walking and sleeping in the cold. But then, that morning, when she and her son had seen Ellana stop dead in her tracks at the top of the steep, snowy hill, hope filled Leliana, as she knew that they had finally reached their destination. She smiled as Tamale began to run ahead up the mountain, watching as a spark of happiness shone through his recently sombre mood.

It was within that very same hour that the Inquisition had truly begun.

Leliana felt a smile grip her lips as she continued her trek through the Castle walls, getting closer and closer to her destination. Whilst she and the rest of the War Council began making plans for the refurbishment of the inner buildings, Tamale had wondered through the gardens with Cole. Leliana quickly realised that there was much more to the frosty-haired young man that met the eye. By the time her son had returned, Leliana had chosen a suitable room for them and had picked one of the highest towers to be her workplace, ordering her people to carry the birds up to the Rookery.

Eventually, Leliana came to their room, grasping the small handle silently in hopes to not wake Tamale. All in vain, she quickly found.

When Leliana entered the warm room, she was surprised to see her son laying awake in his bed. He lay on his back, dressed in his night clothes as he fingered the Amulet that hung around his neck. His thumb traced the Halla that adorned the polished wood, the colour of dried tears visible on his face.

Leliana didn't need to ask to know what was wrong. This had been happening more and more frequently. She would retire to her bedchambers after a full day's worth of planning, speaking privately with her agents and keeping a watchful eye on her son, to find him laying fully awake in bed, either holding the precious Amulet in his tiny fingers, or sobbing silently into his pillow as he fisted the pendant in his hand. And every time, her heart ached at the sight.

* * *

><p><em>The first time she'd witnessed her sons grief was a few days after her beloved Theron had left in search of a cure. She had thrown herself into her work, refusing to wallow in self pity that her husband had left. Her responsibilities had been her outlet, an attempt to put aside the sudden loneliness that had rushed its way into her life.. She became so concentrated on every job that she convinced herself there was no time to cry.<em>

_She spent so much of her time making sure that she was alright, that she completely disregarded how Tamale was coping. Until, that is, she came back to Val Royeaux after a few days away on a mission._

_She had been too tired to inform Justinia that she had returned. Just as well, as the Divine had likely returned to her own chambers anyway. She crept silently through the halls to her room, which was right beside Tamale's. Smiling sadly, she passed her sons room, coming in front of her door to find that, strangely, the door had been left ajar, a glimmer of light peering through the gap. Frowning, Leliana slid her fingers through the gap and pushed, the door swinging open with a small 'creek'. The sight that had greeted her had nearly reduced the Left Hand to tears._

_Tamale lay in the middle of her bed, his face in between the pillows that held her honeycomb-scented hair. In his hand he held his father's Dalish pendant, his fist shacking as his body writhed with violent sobs._

_Guilt plagued Leliana then as she watched her son try to take comfort in her bed. The realisation of how selfish she'd been had caused her to bite her lip in order to stop her from weeping herself. Taking the backpack from her shoulder, she dropped it on the floor next to her desk, and rushed to her bed. She set herself on the edge, placing one hand on Tamale's shoulder whilst the other ran through his hair. The young man lifted his head from the pillows, allowing his blood shot eyes to look up at her. He sniffled, then threw his arms around her stomach as the pendant lay forgotten on his chest._

_It was then that Leliana vowed to herself that she would speak with Justinia in the morning, and request that she leave her duties for a while in order to spend time with her son._

* * *

><p>Sighing, Leliana lowered the hood that covered her head, running her hand through the red locks as she shut the door behind her. She placed the papers she had been carrying on the small table that was to substitute as a work desk, and made her way to the bed. She sat on the edge looking down at her son, then calmly places her hand on his cheek, giving his cheek-bone a rub with her thumb. His eyes stayed planted on the Amulet as he looked at the Halla.<p>

Eventually, he gave a sigh as he let the wooden pendant fall to the bed next to his neck. He sniffled, clearing his nose before looking up at his mother. She gave him as much of a smile as she could, removing her hand to take off her boots. "Did you like the gardens?" she asked as she undid the lace and straps that held the boot in place.

Tamale nodded as he rubbed his eye. "They're quiter than the rest of the Castle," he commented. "One of the vegetable men said that he could start growing things to eat there." His talking soon turned to rambling, Leliana listening as she placed her boots aside. There was silent for a short moment, before Tamale's voice, more hushed than before, began again. "Mamae, I had another dream."

This caught Leliana's attention. She sat back more on the bed again, laying her inter-twined hands on her lap. "About what?" she asked, looking down at him again.

Tamale shuffled on the bed, making it so he was leaning up on his elbow. He looked at his hand as he traced shaped on his palm. "Papa," he replied quietly. Although tears were not evident in his eyes, there was a small crack in his voice as he sniffled again. He looked back up at his mother as she began to flatten out his messy hair. "He's really close, Mamae. Papa knows what to do, and where to go... it's just... he's _so_ far, far away..."

Leliana felt tears sting at her eyes as she placed her hands on his shoulders. She scooted closer to him, bringing him into her arms as he rested his head on her shoulder. He sniffled again as he began to bite his thumb nail. "I miss him, Mamae," he said in a murmur as he wiped his cheek on her clothing.

"I know, Tamale," Leliana replied into her son's hair. "I do, too. But he'll be back soon." She pulled away briefly to smile down at him, which widened when he smiled back.

_**A.N: Holy cow :/ sorry for the late update, guys. I've been busy with collage. I also apologise for the short chapter, but this is also sort of to let you know what going on.**_

_**In the next 2 months, I'll be taken some exams, so I NEED to get some revision done. I'm hoping to get another chapter up by next week (because I'm pretty excited for the next one), but other than that, don't expect any updates for a while. Hopefully I get through these exams quickly so I can get back to writing. Until next time,**_

_**~RJay**_


End file.
